Night
by carefulthinker
Summary: A drunk sasuke is never a good thing *first fic* one shot!


hello! this is my first fanfic so please bear with me I enjoyed writing this so i hope u enjoy reading it ^.^

please leave comments so i can improve my story just dont flame :)

(Night)

hinata watched naruto block a kick to the chest for what she belived would be the fith time now. she sighed she was getting tired of standing after her long training session with kiba and shino pluss she was really looking forward to dunking her body in a hot bath. Her and the rest of rookie nine had gatherd at the training ground for a group training session. after a while of starring at naruto fight the uchiha. She had turned to look at her ino and sakura were gossoping about how neji and tenten had gotten 'close' over their last solo mission.

Hinata had been glancing at naruto. not make it obvious, she looked at him every now and then and had pretended to listen the the conversation her ino and sakura were supposed to be sharring . she had anwserd with a quiet yes when ever she was adressed in the talk . she thought if she did that the others wouldnt notice her constant starring.

"WHAT? NO FAIR SASUKE-TEME YOU USED YOUR SHARINGAN! YOU CHEATING BASTERD!"

Hinata quickly looked up to see a very angry looking naruto pinned to the floor by a very anoyed looking uchiha.

Uchiha sasuke had got up ,and let naruto go. he got up dusted himself and without saying anything picked up his training gear and began to leave the training ground.

he mutterd something about naruto being an idiot and started walking across the field .He had grown tired of the stupidity that eminated from the mouth of his blond best friend.

Naruto had got up and quickly started to run to run torward sakura and hinatas direction . ignoring sasuke as he watched how he smiled on his run over to where they were. his bright blue eyes lit up as they found sakura and his smile widend . hinata had turned to look at any other direction . she knew naruto would never return her feelings, but it killed her a little when reality proved her right.

_I wish he looked at me like that._

she left with out saying goodbye to sakura or didnt want to interup the conversations they were having. while sakura had been too preocupied with naruto, ino had turned to talk to choiji. she had quietly walked away from the group but not before hearing naruto yell at sakura how he swore he saw the uchiha use sharingan.

She looked for her team. It took her a good while to find kiba and say bye to found shino while passing him when she was picking up her pouch and a couple of shurriken she had thrown arround while training. she watched the rest of rookie nine gathering up their things , and start to head home, narutos and sasukes sparring session had been the last a before kiba and Choujis they had both done well kiba had made her giggle when he said to her tha he wouldint be defeted by a porky.

she looked up. the sun had begun to die down and she could see orange take the place of the blue in the sky. _Beautiful_ she thought.

Tired and ready to go home for that long awaited bath hinata walked her way out of the training grounds and into the streets of the village.

she loved walking through the streets of this time of day she saw mothers call in their children for dinner ,and it reminded her of her own childhood memmories how her mother used to call for her in when it was time for diner, and how her soft hands would envelope her tiny ones and guide her to the dining room table and serve her onigari.

hinata hadint been paying any atttention where she was going. nothing unusual for her since her head was almost always in the clouds and she got ditracted by the smallest things. It was a big mistery to her how she could compleate a mission with out being killed or injured. she had made to junin, and had gotten stonger since her gening days but still. she could get distracted by the littlest things. she took a look at her sorroundings it was getting darker by the minute she ould already see the moon coming out .in a desperate attempt to make it home quicker she took a short cut through a street that she usually didnt take home

The street was full of bars and taverns so she would walk fast and with her hoodie on. she started walking fast Then it happend. She had bumped into a taller being than her self .This not being any surprise since she was only 5'4 and the shortest girl in the rookie quickly looked up wanting to appologize . she looked up to see who she had accedentaly bumped. Her eyes rolled upward and and her gaze met Uchiha almost froze.

"I-Im s-sorry Uchiha-san! "Hinata blurted out.

Hinata had never spoken to the Uchiha before. not back then or after he came back from orrochmaru,truth be told she was scared of him. His gazes were nothing like were kind and warm. when the uchiha stared at her she felt like he was trying to eat her. she had caught him starring at her before .she didnt really pay much attencion to it .she thought it was do to the fact she was a Hyuga and ignored it.

Before she could say anything else her nose caught the smell of alcohol then she froze. she looked up. His cheeks were pink and he was slightly staggering .He was drunk. The Uchiha Sasuke was drunk! she was would of laughed if not for the fear of the uchiha taking it as an insult and killing her on the spot .

"ne... Uchiha-san are you alri-"

" What Are You Doing Out So Late"

It came out as a slur and It was a stament more than it was a a question. he had cut her off. Not that hinata minded. hinata hyuga never minded anything.

"I-Im g-going home" she studderd out.

Hinata could not be more nervous what the hell was he thinking getting drunk?What did he care what she was doing? she had never been more uncomfterable in her 18 years of life , well thats wasent true when she caught neji using her shampoo she had no idea how to react so she had just walked out of the bath room that morning ,and never mentiond .

He had not responded so she thought that was a sign to leave.

she was just about to turn to leave when he grabed her wrist and pulled her into him.

She smelled so good to him and her body felt good on was shivering but what did it matter to him he was drunk .

"U-Uchiha-san p-please l-let me go!"

He heard her but didnt care. He was comfortable and he had wanted this. He had wanted her,for a while now. He had first noticed her when she would tag along with sakura in the hospital. when he was injured during the fight he had with naruto to bring him back. she didnt flirt with him like the other nurses had ,and he didnt mind having her in room with him. when he got out of the hospital he didint see her in awhile. Until months passed and he passed by the training grounds one day and saw her. Then naruto showed up and he could see that she was painfuly crushing on the dobe. Didnt she know that he only had eyes for sakura? The fact that she liked naruto angerd him he didnt know why and annoyed him.

He didnt like her he told himself. He didnt. He Wanted her. he liked the way her hair fell on her face and the way she bit her lip when she was haunted him with those plump soft looking lips and her big eyes. he had drempt about those lips and those eyes how she hid those curves of hers. he would make her want him her would make her scream out with those lips...

He now had one hand on her waist and the othe griping her wrist . she tried to pull away but he held on tighter. she winced. he let her wrist go but used his other hand to pull her in by her waist. She looked up at him with scared eyes. smirking he looked at her lips and he decided he was tired of attacked her lips with a hard kiss.

Hinata was beyond scared she knew he was drunk and she was terrified. she felt his toungue in he mouth and she tried to sqirm out of his grasp again but all he did was stiffen his hold on winced and felt tears building up. He wasent in his right mind and he could hurt her. she pressed her arms against his chest but it was no use. she felt her self relax and with out thinking she was kissing back her toungue had begun to figh with Sasukes a blush appeard in her pale cheeks she was enjoying the kiss .before she could even react sasuke had pulled away from her,Turned around and began walking. After a couple of steps he turned to her and simply stated

" Night"


End file.
